


Commander Rogers

by thelegendarymistermiguel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Commander Rogers, M/M, SteveTony, Suit Kink, Superhusbands, Uniform Kink, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendarymistermiguel/pseuds/thelegendarymistermiguel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's convinced that, to a certain length, Tony had some sort of input in the creation of his old Captain America suit, and now, the one Fury had given him, as well.</p><p>(Alternatively: Tony just really likes how Steve looks in his new suit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> because steeb looks flawless in the cap2 suit

Steve was convinced, that to a certain length, Tony had had some sort of input in the creation of his old Captain America suit, and now, the one Fury had given him, as well.

"We’ve been told blue is your best color," Fury had said when he first gave Steve the suit. "Dark blue, to be exact."

Steve raised an eyebrow. “And you know that  _how,_  exactly?” 

Fury pursed his lips. “Intel. Anyway, take it home, try it on, wear it around your house a little, get a feel for it. If there are any problems, bring it back tomorrow and we’ll modify it.”

Steve nodded and headed out, laying out the new suit in the back of his car. It had a white star in the middle of it, and three parallel white lines running along his chest. Otherwise, the suit had little to no design, and was simply a dark blue, form-fitting suit. Fury had also given him a pair of fingerless gloves to wear for, as he said, “Increased agility.”

Somehow, Steve doubted having fingers on his gloves would slow him down and make him less agile. 

Regardless, Tony had told him he wanted to see the suit, so he drove to Stark Tower and rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Tony was sitting at the bar, looking over something on his tablet as Steve walked in. 

Tony looked up and frowned. “You didn’t get the suit?

Steve held up the bag in his hand. “Right here. I also got fingerless gloves and new boots,” he said with a shrug.

"Fingerless gloves?" Tony asked, putting his tablet down and walking over to Steve. 

Tony took the bag from him and pulled the suit out, smirking as he did. 

Steve said, with a sigh, “You told them to make it that color, didn’t you?”

"You look flawless in dark blue," Tony smiled. "You always look flawless, but dark blue just… accents that."

"I have a feeling my ‘first woke up’ look isn’t too pleasant," Steve said with a small smile, taking the suit from Tony. 

"You would think," Tony said back, "but trust me, even  _that_ isn’t a terrible sight.”

Steve smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek. 

"Go try it on! I want to see it. I bet you look fuckin’ amazing," Tony said and smiled, smacking Steve on the ass as he turned. Steve turned around and glared back at him, before walking to the bathroom.

The suit was familiar, however it was bulkier than his other one, and made his shoulders look wider than they were. Or, maybe his perception of his shoulder width was off. Regardless, it did look good on him. He seldom found clothes he actually enjoyed seeing on him, but his old suit, and now, the one he had on was a new favorite. 

He strapped on the boots and slipped on his gloves, before he emerged from the bathroom. 

Tony turned around from the tablet he’d begun to work on again and stared at Steve for a solid minute, before breathing, “Fuckin’ Christ, Steve.”

"Do you like it?" Steve said, spreading his arms. 

Tony didn’t respond, though. He crossed the room, over to Steve, and grabbed him by the back of his head, smashing their lips together. Tony’s other hand was traveling the expanse of Steve’s shoulders and pecs, which the new suit only enhanced the feeling of, down his stomach and into the hem of his suit’s pants. 

"God, how are you even possibly… this is unreal," Tony sighed, craning his neck backward so that Steve could nip at his neck. 

"I assume you like it," Steve chuckled. 

"I fucking  _love_ it, Steve,” Tony groaned, pushing his hips up into Steve’s, grinding their groins together. 

"Tony," Steve gasped.

"Steve, fuck," Tony moaned in response. They began to move together, Tony shoving his thigh between Steve’s legs, spreading his legs apart. 

"Tony," Steve grunted, thrusting his hips against Tony’s thigh. Tony groaned in response and reached around to cup Steve’s ass through the suit. 

"I-I want you to do something," Tony panted, leaning in and kissing Steve’s neck.

"Anything, Tony, please," Steve moaned. 

"Fuck, Steve, I want you to fuck me," Tony said, thrusting against Steve’s hips.

Steve stilled for a moment. “You’re sure?”

"You look far too amazing, and I’ve been wanting to see you in the suit all day, you don’t even have to prep me, just do it," Tony was slightly desperate, because he and Steve hadn’t done anything in nearly a week, and Steve had been coming over a lot less, and he just loved everything about him. 

Tony was already unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down his legs, along with his boxers. Steve went to begin unstrapping the suit, but Tony stopped him. 

"No," Tony said firmly. "I want you in this."

Steve chewed on his lower lip, but did not object. Instead, he shoved Tony against the wall and ground his groin against Tony, who bucked his hips up in response. 

Tony hiked up his legs, wrapping them around Steve’s waist. Steve gripped Tony’s thighs, before reaching between behind him, and, as he assumed it would be there, pulled the red plug out of Tony. 

"I told you, no prep, but there’s lube in my back pocket, in my jeans," Tony sighed, because he’d been planning on Steve fucking him ever since he put in specific design and color ideas to the creation of the suit, essentially for his own pleasure in seeing Steve in it. 

Steve leaned down, straining to get Tony’s jeans, rummaging through his pockets until he found the small tube of lube and popped it open. 

He coated just two of his fingers, to see how open Tony was, and slid them into Tony’s hole, and yes, he was ready. Steve unhooked one of the loops on his suit, and pulled out his dick, coating it with lube and pressing himself between Tony’s cheeks. 

He thrust, just barely brushing against Tony’s hole, and Tony moaned. “C’mon, do it.”

Steve had been looking for permission, and the second Tony gave it to him, he thrust his cock into Tony’s hole and buried himself. Steve cried out and moaned and squeezed Tony’s thighs. Tony was groaning, pushing down on Steve’s dick, encouraging him, and in response, Steve pulled out, and slammed back in, bucking his hips up as hard as he could. 

Steve pounded into him then, hands tight on Tony’s thighs. Tony’s head fell back against the wall and Tony began to become weightless, crying out and moaning as Steve took him, and Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d allowed anyone to fuck him, but he didn’t regret waiting until Steve did. 

Steve stabbed at Tony’s prostate, groaning and moaning, and Tony gripped Steve’s wide shoulders as tight as he could. He was already close, Steve always did that to him, but Tony wanted to hold on for as long as he could, and he was determined. 

But then Steve started moaning, and talking. 

"Fuck, Tony, you’re so fucking tight, god, I don’t think-" 

Tony whined and wrapped a hand around his cock, his thoughts beginning to blur. 

"Talk me off, fuck, talk me off, Steve," He groaned.

Steve sighed, his thrust had began to become shallow, but he pulled out and then slammed back in, and resumed his rough strokes, as he moaned, “God, is this what it feels like? When you fuck me? God, this feels fucking amazing. Fuck, the only thing better is when you fuck me, when you pound into me like this,  _God_ , I love it. And when you choke me with your dick, Tony, fuck, I love that.”

Tony’s breathing swelled and he began to moan louder and louder, whispering, “Harder, I know you can go harder, as hard as you can, Cap,  _now_.”

So, Steve did, and he began slamming his hips into Tony’s thighs, he could already just  _see_ the bruising, but Tony loved it, and Tony was whispering something that Steve couldn’t quite make out. Tony’s hand on his dick moved faster, bringing himself off. Tony’s pre-cum was dripping down his thighs, and onto his stomach, and that visual alone was going to get Steve off. 

Tony came silently, his mouth hanging open, a breathless whine coming out at the end. Steve pulled out of him then, releasing onto the back of his thighs and onto his own hand, has he jerked the rest of his cum out of his dick. 

Tony sighed, letting his legs fall from Steve’s waist. Steve pulled away, gripping his dick, which was still hard, and he wanted more. Fucking Tony like that was something he’d never done, but absolutely needed to in the near future. 

Tony’s flushed, breathless look was beautiful, and the cum stains on his shirt made Steve’s cock jerk. 

Tony moved over to him, taking Steve’s cock in one hand and stroking it. Steve moaned and let his head fall onto Tony’s shoulder. Tony stroked him, gripping harder, twisting his wrist, and Steve came again without warning, all over Tony’s hand. 

Tony licked the cum off his fingers, and Steve looked up at him, with a submissive, wanting look and Tony smiled, running his fingertips along Steve’s chin. 

"You want more, huh?" 

Steve nodded, and Tony pulled him toward the bedroom.


End file.
